


Tools of The Trade ~ A "My Doll" Prequal

by TikiHasIssues



Series: My Doll Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiHasIssues/pseuds/TikiHasIssues
Summary: Have any of you wondered exactly how Sans showed you that cane?





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I fixed some cringy errors and learned how the HTML coding works here. I also added a little tidbit I've been wanting to add for a while.

There was a knock at your apartment door that scared you from your daydreaming with a start. You swung around to look at your clock on the kitchen wall. Shit. It was 10:00. Sans and Papyrus said they were going to come over to your place in order to show you some of the more unconventional tools of the Syndicate, and you hadn’t even so much as put on a pot of Joe.

You jolted out of your seat and grabbed your white cotton robe off of the chair you had thrown it on and threw it over your shoulders, covering part of your baby blue night dress. You ran into the kitchen, grabbing the coffee grounds and pot, filling it with water and the grounds before placing it on the stove and turning it on.

Another knock came from the door, this time a bit harder. “Hey kid, you in? C’mon, it looks real suspicious with two monsters standin’ outside a lady’s house!” “Oh hush brother! She might be occupied in the John or something. Surely she wouldn’t leave you and I, the Great Papyrus, waiting for nothing.” Well, at least with Sans’s shouting and Paps’s lecturing, you knew it wasn’t the cops. You bolted to the door and opened it, revealing the pair of skeletons.

Papyrus towered over Sans in a very real way, at least by a foot. People often mistook him for the older brother, but they were usually, very swiftly and painfully, corrected. Papyrus was carrying a large leather bag that looked rather heavy, but he acted like it weighed nothing at all.

Papyrus smiled brightly at you, taking a long stride and pulling you into a tight hug, lifting you off the ground due to the height difference between the both of you. “Human, how wonderful to see you!” “Nice to see ya too, Paps.” You choked, not exactly being able to breath due to how tightly he was holding you to his ribs. He was kind of bad at the whole boundaries thing, but you didn’t mind. It wasn't like he meant any harm. He set you down and walked into your apartment, not even waiting for you to invite him in.

You sighed and turned your attention to Sans. You placed your hand over your heart and bowed slightly, acknowledging both his higher status and his mentor-ship to you. “It’s nice to see ya again, Boss-man.” Sans darted his eyes away, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. “Kid, you’ve been with us for a week and I keep tellin’ ya, stop callin’ me that. I’m just Sans, alright?”

You nodded gently and with a sarcastic smile, you stepped to the side and gestured to your home. “Well, would Just Sans like to come in?” He chuckled and shook his head, stepping over the threshold and into the apartment before you closed the door.

When you walked back into the kitchen, you found Papyrus emptying the bag of its contents, lining them all up perfectly beside each other. Quite frankly, you couldn’t make heads or tails of what you were looking at. Some piano wire, a strange screwing device, what looked like a double ended fork with a belt tied on the middle of it, some rope and…was that a cane? _What was all this stuff?_

After Papyrus emptied the bag, he strolled over to your cabinets and opened them, looking through. You watched as he brought out a single mug and realized you forgot about the coffee. You walked to the stove and turned it off, sniffing the pot suspiciously. Luckily, the coffee wasn’t burned. Right as you finished smelling, Papyrus took the pot and poured the coffee into the mug. You turned and grabbed some milk from the fridge and some sugar from your cupboard and handed them to him, figuring he was making himself a cup. However, he turned to you and asked, “How much of each?”

You cocked your head to the side in confusion. “Uh, two teaspoons of sugar, black.” Papyrus nodded and prepared the coffee to your specifications before handing you the mug and patting your head. You stared at him. Wasn’t he the guest in your house? Papyrus turned away from you, walking towards your pantry. “Human, have you eaten supper yet?” “Well no, but I was—" You were interrupted by a gasp from the tall skeleton. “Human! I am surprised at you! You know that you must eat in order to keep your strength at its full potential!” He took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He then found the apron you kept hanging on the stove handle and tied it around himself. “Well, it seems I have no choice. I, The Great Papyrus, must make sure you have a quality meal.”

Before you could voice your objection, you heard a voice from behind you. “Awright kid, time for your lil lesson, get over here.” You huffed and walked back to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair and sitting across from a standing Sans.

You learned quite a few things, sitting there listening to him. You were surprised there were so many ways to torture and kill a man with piano wire. You also learned the names the two more interesting looking objects. The double ended fork was called a heretic’s fork, it was a device that you put under the neck to make sure someone couldn’t lower their head. Unless they wanted holes in the bottom of their head, that is. The screwing device was ironically named a thumbscrew. That one was used to crush people’s thumbs to the point of breaking. The rope was rope. But of course, with a few choice knots, anything was possible.

As Sans explained, his eyes were flickering to you, almost studying you to see if you would flinch at the more gruesome details, but you didn’t even bat an eye. You simply sat there, sipping your coffee and listening. You even raised your hand a few times like a little school kid to ask questions. He seemed pleased each time you did this, relieved that you actually knew what you were getting into.

Finally, Sans’s eyes lit up with joy as he picked up the cane. “Now, when beatin’ the crap out of someone, we use a lot of different things. Bro over there summons his bones, I use baseball bats, lead pipes, all kinds of stuff. But when I actually want ‘em conscious…” He swung the cane and it gave a whooshing noise. “…this is my baby. It’s a cane, twenty-eight by one half, English maple wood. Got it custom made over there too to make sure it had no give whatsoever. When you hit someone with it long enough, it leaves these long red welts.” He chuckled, looking over the details of his cane. “But even then, I don’t usually use it on the job…” He trailed off, almost as if he were remembering something.

Now this was different. This had to be the most information you had actually gotten on any one of these implements, but he didn’t use it that often? “Then what do you use it for?” You asked before taking a sip of coffee. Sans gave you a glance before smiling deviously. “Oh, for nothin’ really, just to teach bad girls a lesson.”

You almost spit up the coffee that was in your mouth. You bent over and covered your mouth with wide eyes, flabbergasted at what he had just said. What the hell? Why the fuck would he say something like that? Did he know your little secret? That you were actually real keen on pain?

Papyrus stomped to the table holding a pot of spaghetti and glared down at his brother. “Sans stop, you’re scaring her!” Sans shrugged, placing the cane back into the bag before turning to the other stuff. “Ah sorry Paps, I was just kiddin’ around.” Paps nodded and placed the pot on the table before turning back to the kitchen, digging for plates and forks. While Paps’s back was turned, Sans looked right at you and winked.

You blushed and looked away, watching as Paps returned with three plates and forks. He then dished the food out and smiled. "There you are human, some of my best, gourmet spaghetti just for you!"

At that moment you remembered; you didn't have any pasta sauce in the house. Or even one box of spaghetti.

You were suddenly very suspicious of the dish. "You know Paps, I'm really not that hungry.." "Nonsense! You need to eat!" Paps insisted, sitting beside you. You waved your hands and chuckled nervously. "No, really, I'm f-"

Paps had summoned a bone as large as a baseball bat and slammed it onto the table. He smiled brightly at you, but there was definitely something irritated behind it. "Please human, I insist. Eat. The. Spaghetti." 

You gulped and looked over at Sans, who was already half way done with his plate. Well, if he wasn't dead...

You accepted defeat and took a bite of the pasta. Your face contorted into a strange expression and you faked a smile. At this point, you sort of wished it was poisoned.


End file.
